Nunca Desperte (Never Woke Up)/ES
Un dia me quede dormida. Pero nunca desperte. Y en mi sueño vi una flor. Una bella pero perturbadora flor, un escalofrío atravesó mi cuerpo. Pero la flor no estaba sola. Era sostenida por un…… hada…y esa hada era taaaaan linda… pero de repente. Abrió la boca, y unos filosos dientes devoraron dicha flor, jamas había visto algo tan horrible en mi vida…. No podia quitar los ojos de sus dientes, sus delgados y afilados dientes. De repente el hada me miro….. todavia tenia hambre, el horror se apodero de mi cuerpo… falta poco para que caiga presa de la locura, yo sabia. Que ella… queria comerme. Pero fui rapida, así que corri, corri y corri. Pero ella corrió, corrió y corrió tras de mi.. va a alcanzarme, sientia su respiración en mi espalda, escuchaba como rechinaban sus dientes, veia su sombra justo atrás de la mia. Este es mi final. Sentia que mi vida se iba ante mis ojos, la desesperación se volvía insoportable. Ya no podia soportarlo mas. Pero justo antes de dejarme vencer por ese monstruo, veo un bosque enfrente de mi. En la huida, decido atravesar dicho bosque. Pude perder al hada. Pero mi calma se volvió agonía en un suspiro... un maldito suspiro de descontrolado. Ese oscuro bosque… tétrico, muerto y silencioso bosque. Consumía mi alma a cada paso, algo había. No se que era. Pero esta ahí. Esperándome, martirizandome y enloqueciendome….. casi desee que el hada volviera… nada puede acabar con mi sufrimiento ahora. Ni la muerte. Un dia... Me quede dormida. Pero… Nunca... Nunca… Desperte. English Translation One day I went to sleep. But I never woke up. And in my dream, I saw a flower. It was beautiful but disturbing flower, a chill went through my body. But the flower was not alone. It was supported by a... fairy... and this fairy was sooooo cute... but suddenly. She opened her mouth and with sharp teeth she ate a flower. I had never seen anything so horrible in my life... I could not take my eyes off her teeth, her thin, sharp teeth. Suddenly the fairy looked at me... It was still hungry, horror gripped me... I did not want to fall prey to the madness, I knew. She... wanted to eat me. But I was fast, so I ran, ran, and ran. But she ran, ran, and ran after me.. she will catch me, I feel her breath on my back, it sounded like she was gnashing her teeth, I saw her shadow right behind mine. This is the end. I felt that my life was passing before my eyes, the despair became unbearable. I could not take it anymore. But just before I gave in to that monster, I saw a forest in front of me. On the run from her, I decided to go through that forest. I could lose the fairy. But my quiet agony turned into a sigh... The damn wild. That dark forest... It was a creepy, dead, and silent forest. It consumed my soul with every step, something was there. I don't know what it was. But it was there. Waiting for me, tormenting me, and driving me mad... I almost wish the fairy had returned... Nothing can end my suffering now. Not even death. One day... I fell asleep. But... I never... I never... Woke up. Category:AltLang Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Beings